In prior art gasoline and electric carts, the engine compartments have been accessible only with great difficulty, much to the distress of the mechanics. Furthermore, in gasoline and electric carts, the battery terminals were exposed to facilitate charging. In such carts, it was possible for the driver to get in and drive away while the charger was still connected.
The objects of the invention are to provide a two-piece body structure which opens to permit accessibility to the engine compartment for repetitive general maintenance and major repairs, and which closes to give the appearance of a unitary smooth-surfaced streamlined enclosure. Another object is to provide such a structure, at least one piece of which is completely removable from the chassis of the cart, said removable piece carrying the passenger seats. Another object is to provide a cart of the type described which has a pair of upright support frame members which are enclosed by the complementary pieces of the body structure when in closed position. Another object is to make the battery accessible for charging only when the seats are positioned to prevent a passenger from sitting on them.